


Macau

by DoraTLG



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Related, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mission Fic, Plane, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing, sex toys (not used)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraTLG/pseuds/DoraTLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was always curious what would happen if Q wasn't that afraid of planes. What if Moneypenny wouldn't go to Macau? What if Q did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macau

**Author's Note:**

> Second english story, first english sex. But this time I don't think it's so shamefull :)

So here he was, on the plane to Macau. Shaking, sweating... scared as hell. Aeroplane. The worst place to be in Q’s mind. Literally - even his nightmares were about flying.

"You look terrified," a man on the seat next to him laughed. He was certainly in better mood than the scared technician.

"Yes. I... I hate planes."

"Ach, you’re young. When you’ll be my age, flying won’t be that terrifying. There are worse things in life."

Q knew the man knows what he’s talking about, he looked like at least forty - forty five, had a wife, maybe children, good job and many experiences, but Q just had to doubt. His life was already full of shooting, weapons - and that included bombs and terrorists, he had in job prescription hacking into the biggest sites in the crime world and pissing off the most dangerous men. If he’ll ever be forty - five, he’ll look like Steven Hawking or Joker.

"Going for fun or work?" the man asked.

"Fun," Q said, but really doubted he’ll have some. What can be fun about helping 007 get them both killed?

"Shanghai is a great place," the man nodded with a knowing smile.

"It’s more like a tourist trip."

"Of course it is," the man laughed.

Q stopped trying. Why should he care what a stranger thinks about his fake visit reasons? He let him dream about Asian whores. Q was never attracted to little girls. Or boys, when we’re there.

The plane landed at night. Q with his suitcase full of tech stuff and spare shirt took a taxi and had himself drove to a hotel in centre of the city.

Q wasn’t amused by anything he saw. His image of beautiful city didn’t involve dirt, hookers and more light than in London on the New Year’s Eve.

He knew his job and he hated parts like this. His mission was to help 007 with every technical problem he might have during his own mission and he had to be unseen. No one looked at a hooker twice in this city. Genders weren’t important.

So he lost his cardigan already in London and now undid first three buttons on his black shirt and went straight towards reception.

The receptionist looked at his European eyes. Q hoped it wouldn’t be suspicious. For this situation he decided to speak with British accent.

"I’m going for mister Bond," he said and waited for reaction. Receptionist didn’t dissapoint him.

"I’m sure you do," he said dryly and Q laughed coquettishly. "Can I look into your suitcase?"

"Well..." Q put the case on the table and leaned against it.

"Don’t blush," he said when the man opened it and found few "professional stuff", like a dildo, lube and cuffs.

Then he was in the elevator and knocking on 007´s door. The most embarrassing moment haven’t even started yet.

Door opened, almost blond man with face covered in white foam raised his eyebrows and Q wanted to bury himself alive right here in the floor. Instead, he smiled and leaned against the door.

"Hello, big boy," he said and just had to eye him. Well, he won’t have the chance to do so later.

"I see my friends sent me a gift," agent said.

"So, shall I come in?"

"I don’t know if I will like what you offer."

Right now Q hated the man. What should he do to satisfy his sick sense of humour?

And then he realised - 007 is a man like any other and Q knew, what they hate. So he grabbed his collar and kissed him. It wasn’t a kiss he would give a proper lover. It was dirty and if the agent was gay, it would certainly turn him on.

But he wasn’t and Q let him go after few seconds and walked into the room, wiping off the foam from his chin. 007 closed the door still amused. Now he saw his Quartermaster in a strange new angle.

"Nice move," he said. Q shrugged his arms.

"I’m a genius," he said and opened the suitcase.

"I see you’re prepared," 007 laughed in surprise, looking over hi shoulder.

"Be glad I have it. They checked me. M sends her best regards. You’re free to borrow anything."

And he smiled just a little so the agent couldn’t see him.

"I don’t need any help," Bond went to minibar and poured two glasses of bourbon.

"I hope you are old enough to drink," he handed a glass to the young man who was just screwing something really small hiding in his palm.

„I’m old enough to blow up Cairo."

„Well, that is a reason to drink," said Bond.

„Are you going to swim tonight, 007?" asked Q.

"The casino is build on water, so I guess it’s possible."

"Well, good luck then, cause this will bake your brain in wet environment," Q showed an earplug and Bond just raised an eyebrow.

"I will try to drown someone else’s brain, understood."

"And don’t dip anything from this either," he took out of the case a mobile phone and some stuff Bond didn't even recognize.

"This one is special, of course," Q held the phone in front of him. "It’s an exploding self phone."

"Oooh, you just couldn’t do the pen!"

"I certainly wasn’t trying to piss you off," Q smiled mischievously.

"So, what should I do to blow it up?"

"Nothing. I will. If you need an explosion, you’ll tell me and I’ll take care of it."

"You don’t trust me?"

"I don’t trust Usama Bin Ladin. You – there’s nothing in English language that covers you."

"Thank you."

"That wasn’t a compliment."

"Yes, it was. I am a secret agent. No one can trust me."

Q’s mouth twitched.

"Do you have to ruin every my punch line?" he asked. The bourbon was burning in his mouth, leaving strong odour of corn.

"I’m sorry, but your punch lines are terrible. How was it? The inevitability of time?"

"Are you mocking my art taste?"

"I wouldn’t dare! I’m mocking your first impression."

"Well, I certainly suck at that."

"Confirmed."

Q turned on him when he heard a little deeper voice. Bond was looking at him from behind his glass, at his good fitting shirt and jeans, and Q suddenly felt warm sparks down his spine.

"I suppose," Bond put his glass on little table. "... this is just a disguise?"

"Very right."

"Such a shame."

Q’s hand flew to his messy hair. He lost the track and didn’t know what to do next, then noticed big windows and went to look at the city. No lights from below reached up to the room. The whole place was brown - and beautiful. Q never liked expensive things , but this hotel... it reminded him the ship from the picture they saw in the gallery. The city was new and disgusting. Room looked like nothing changed in years. This was Asia.

"You have very intensive glance, 007. I can feel you’re staring at me."

Q looked at him and really - Bond was eyeing him again.

"I know," he said slowly, in thought. “I’m famous for it in the woman society."

His glance lasted just few more seconds. Then he put his glass at the table again.

"I should finish this," he pointed at showing foam at his face.

Q let him go to the bathroom. His bourbon was already gone and he started to feel a bit warmer.

"Au!" a hiss came from the bathroom and Q ran there. Bond was standing in front of the mirror with old school razor - and a cut jaw.

"Give that to me," Q sighed. "You can kill a man from the distance of quarter a mile, but you can’t shave properly."

"I’m surprised you know how to shave. Don’t kill me with it."

"If I knew how to kill, I wouldn’t be computer genius," he said while shaving the tough skin. He loved the feeling of unshaved skin. He was starting to love Bond’s face.

"Are you telling me you don’t know how to kill?" asked 007.

"Killing itself isn’t what scares me," he looked him right in the eyes. "Taking life does. You should know the best."

Few seconds they were looking at each other. Then Q wanted to go back to work and found out he probably shouldn’t shave already shaved skin.

"There you are," he found a towel and wiped his cheeks.

"Isn’t it better?" asked Bond, looking into the mirror. Q shrugged his shoulders.

"If you like it," he left the bathroom with Bond right behind him.

"You don’t?"

Q stopped and hesitated for a moment. He turned on agent’es decent body.

"I think it was more appropriate to your age."

Bond smiled a little, raised one hand and ran Q’s chin with a thumb.

"Just... some milk," he whispered and licked the thumb like it is actually wet. And he needed just that look to know...

And Bond kissed Q.

Q was a genius. He didn’t hesitate for a moment. In fact, the whole thinking part took him exactly one point two second - bisexual - needs distraction – let’s have sex!

And there they were, kissing in the middle of Macau, right beside the table and on the persian carpet. Q unbuttoned Bonds shirt and finally had his form body under fingers, he wasn’t even paying attention to agent’s attempts to undress him. Obviously, Bond had no problem with Q’s jeans or shirt, and in a minute they were almost naked, only in boxers in which was clearly seen their growing excitement.

"I prefer beds," Bond growled. "It’s more appropriate to my age."

He kissed him again and walked to bedroom. Q appreciated he didn’t want to carry him or kiss all the way like his past lovers tried. Instead he followed that tough arse and muscular back. Bond stopped by the bed (Q didn’t look around himself till five hours later) and let Q hug him from behind, his hands wandering through scarred abs, kissing and biting his back, admiring every old injury.

"Does your age allow you to smash me on the bed and fuck me till I forget what continent I’m on?" asked Q and rubbed his half-hard cock through the fabric. Bond grabbed him and turned him so he could look into those big brown eyes.

"I will fuck you that hard you’ll forget the binary code."

Q shivered.

"Then I think there is something useful in my suitcase."

Bond showed teeth in knowing smile and left in one breath. When he came back, Q was already absolutely naked and waiting for him in the bed. Bond raised an eyebrow.

"I really wanted to smash with you," he said.

"There will have to be more fucking, then," Q smiled and provocatively spread his legs.

"You certainly know how to please your agent."

He lay by him, slowly caressing his thighs while licking ways on Q’s stomach. Q wasn’t surprised that the agent found him attractive. Maybe if he wasn’t a genius, he would be suspicious - why would a man like Bond want this pale lab rat? - but Q WAS a genius. He usually knew more about his lover’s feelings than his lover himself. Not this one, though. 007 knew exactly why his cock was getting hard.

"Are you planning to be this soft the whole time?" asked Q.

"Soft?" Bond jumped on top of him and pinned him into the mattress.

"We don’t have whole night, 007. FUCK ME."

"With pleasure," Bond bit him under the nipple and opened the tube of lube he found in Q’s suitcase.

Q’s eyes widened when Bond started to finger him.

"Fuck!" he grabbed both their cocks and stroked them few times while trusting on Bond’s fingers. When the agent saw how eager boy is, ready for everything Bond had to offer, and he had MUCH to offer, he withdrew his fingers and placed himself closer to the boy, grabbing his legs and spreading them even more.

The Quatermaster gasped when he felt his entrance spread, set his teeth and tried not to show the pain he felt. The agent thrust few times until he was balls deep, his fingers dipping hard into Q’s thighs, leaving fresh bruises.

"That is what you get for impatience," he said through teeth while moving in him, never giving time to adjust.

"And they say I am chatty! Fuck, Bond!"

"If you insist..."

And what came in next minutes, Q could only vaguely remember. Bond literally fucked his brain out, painfully and with breath taking strength.

And then they were lying on the bed side to side, dirty, covered in sweat and sperm.

"So, how’s the binary code?"

"The binary code? I don’t even know my PIN!"

They both laughed.

"I guess this is not the way you treat your ladies," Q told him weakly. Loving that rough sex was one thing, but pain after was another.

Bond laughed again.

"No," he said. "I have to be nice to them. Missions are too fragile and M would kill me if a mission would fail because I scared or hurt some woman. And Tanner would laugh at me for years.”

He didn’t say what Q understood - that he needed someone stronger, who could handle him.

"I hope you can stand," Bond raised up. "We have work to do."


End file.
